


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩下

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生⑩下

　　孟鹤堂退出自己的肉刃又低头在已经昏过去的九良红彤彤的脸颊留下一吻，没有来得及闭合的后穴流出大股大股的精液，散发着无尽情色的味道。

　　看着昏过去的人儿一时半会也醒不来，已经入夜没关死的窗户带来早春夜晚微冷的空气。

　　孟鹤堂下床，关了窗。床上的人儿可能因为黏腻的液体残留在身上不舒服，有了转醒的趋势。孟鹤堂也不把周九良喊醒，直接搂着勾住脖子和腿窝把人一把抱起来，亚麻的床单也因为刚刚激烈的运动都湿透了，轻轻用力薄薄的一层水渗透上来。

　　幸亏当初买的是棕榈垫，不然今晚睡哪，孟鹤堂不禁咋舌。

　　

　　用厚实的浴巾将周九良包裹住，紧紧的抱进怀里，旁边浴缸放着热水，散发的蒸汽腾空，扰了孟鹤堂的视线。

　　想到九良下午在车里哭泣又无助的样子，孟鹤堂不由的感觉自己的心脏一抽，把怀里的人又抱紧了一分。这孩子平时老实什么都不说，什么情感都藏着掖着的，要不是今天逼急了，估计也不知道什么才能把喜欢说出口，不由的心生爱意。

　　

　　许是真的太累了，周九良醒的时候都已经凌晨了，配合着意识清醒的还有饥肠辘辘的肠胃。周九良中午吃了午饭就去了小剧场，晚饭没吃上，夜宵也没有，还经历了一场激烈的运动，这任谁都饿啊。周九良忍不住饿意刚想翻身起床找点吃的，才发现自己被孟鹤堂牢牢圈在怀里，而更让人脸红的是两人是不着寸缕，他甚至能感觉到孟鹤堂的性器在慢慢挺立，抵在自己红肿的穴口，仿佛下一秒就要挺进去。

　　“周宝宝醒了吗，嗯？”温热的鼻息打在腺体，让周九良打了个哆嗦。孟鹤堂在周九良清醒前就已经醒了，怕打扰到他才一直没有动，看到周九良有了动静才开口。说完又在腺体的压痕上色情的亲吻。

　　“别…先生…”正处在发情期的周九良哪经的了这样撩拨，干嘛叫停。

　　“宝宝，刚刚舒服吗？”孟鹤堂是不打算放过周九良了。

　　不过一阵不合时宜的咕咕声打破了这情欲满满的气氛。

　　周九良实在饿的不行了，又对于刚刚自己肚子不争气的表现也很无奈，奶声奶气的开口求饶“先生，我饿了，等会在做行吗”

　　“行，我煲了汤，你先喝汤，我再给你做个蛋炒饭。”孟鹤堂也不为难他，扶起周九良在他身后又加上自己的枕头，又去书房找来一个床上用的小餐桌支在床上。完全是拿九良当祖宗伺候了。自己捡起床边的浴衣，扎上腰带就去厨房忙碌了。

　　这边把煲的汤重新加热，那边开火炒米饭。也是自己生活的久了，做饭多少都会点，好不好吃自己改良着来呗。

　　没一会热饭热汤就就放到九良面前了，九良也不客气，边吃还不忘夸孟鹤堂做饭好吃，比自己做的好。孟鹤堂就坐在床边看着周九良吃饭，汤有点烫就接过来用勺子搅动降温。

　　吃饱喝足之后，孟鹤堂把东西受到厨房，回来时手里拿了个小药盒。周九良也好奇是什么，孟鹤堂一副就不告诉你的样子逗周九良，最后气的周九良一翻身钻进被窝，就给孟鹤堂留下一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。

　　周九良感觉自己的小脾气越发的大了，还没想完就感觉身后的床垫凹下去了，气哄哄的哼了一声表示自己不高兴了。

　　孟鹤堂在没办法，自己家孩子性格肯定摸的清楚啊。就趴在周九良耳边轻轻说“这个是发情期的避孕药，你还没有结节标记。”

　　“那是什么东西，我发情期不是已经过了吗”周九良因为孟鹤堂老欺负自己，没好气的质问。

　　孟鹤堂瞬间不知道该怎么对周九良解释Omega发情期有三天并且还要结节标记，甚至要开口告诉他结节标记之后不吃避孕药十有八九就会怀孕这种事情。

　　无奈的把周九良连同被子一起抱起来，双臂把还在闹小情绪的人圈住，把头搁在九良的肩头耐心给他解释“九良，这个Omega的发情期啊不是按次数算的，一般都是三天，而且是一定要结节标记的，但是呢这个结节标记之后啊，你十有八九就要怀孕的。你看你不是还想上台吗，这怀孕还上台我怎么忍心啊，对不对？”

　　“所以…所以就要吃这个是吗？”周九良看着孟鹤堂手里的小药盒问。

　　“如果你想给我生个孩子的话，可以不用吃哦”孟鹤堂知道九良是听明白了，又开始逗他。

　　“现在不太想，那那个结什么标记是什么”周九良从来没有听说过结节标记，还在疑惑刚刚不是标记过了吗。

　　“结节标记就是说，我进入你的这里，找到你这里有的生殖腔，然后进去完成结节标记”孟鹤堂不光说，还开始动手动脚，用手指点着周九良红肿着的小穴，指尖还时不时戳进去，带出点点水渍。

　　温饱思淫欲，周九良第二轮发情期来了，信息素也开始释放出来了。孟鹤堂也不啰嗦直接把人从被子中刨出来，而自己半躺着，让九良骑跨在自己身上，自下而上的用性器去轻轻顶撞肉穴。

　　“九良，握住它，坐下去”孟鹤堂手指在周九良的挺立的乳头上按压着命令到。

　　Alpha天生的优势，性器也是比一般人大的多，就这么直戳戳顶着自己，周九良有点怕，但还是伸出手握住性器往自己后面慢慢的送，刚刚进入龟头就撑的眼泪都出来了。孟鹤堂也被卡的难受，心想这到底在折磨谁啊，难受的很，就双手握住窄腰往下一带，性器狠狠的一戳到底，龟头擦过G点带来过分的快感逼的周九良惊呼一声，挺直了身体，脖子也微微后仰呈现出好看的线条。

　　还没等反应过来，就被抓着腰上下狠狠挺动，明明是主动的姿势也失去了控制权，就这么一下一下仿佛没有尽头一样，撑不住如此过分的情欲，呻吟声也是支离破碎不成句，意识再也不回来了，周九良满脑子只想被填满和被操干的想法，俯身去寻孟鹤堂的唇想找点慰藉。

　　孟鹤堂回应着更加猛烈的吻，两人都是失控着。尝试过用后面高潮的乐趣后，周九良也不再去触碰自己挺立的分身，任由它流出快乐的泪水，沾湿孟鹤堂和自己的小腹。还配合着上下的动作，微微扭动着腰，寻求更快乐的地方。

　　“嗯唔…那里…先生…那里多些…啊…”周九良也不知道自己在说什么，只知道真的很快乐。

　　看着周九良主动的样子，孟鹤堂对着肥厚的臀部啪的一巴掌，留下一个粉色的象印后，开始更加卖力的撞击，可怜的爱液被不断挤出来，刺激着孟鹤堂的视觉神经。翻身把周九良压到身下，性器往里又狠狠顶了一下，刺激的周九良浑身的颤抖，性器也不抽出来把人翻个面，伸手捞起柔韧的腰，后穴被刺激的狠了开始疯狂的分泌淫液，多余的滴滴答答的落在新换的床单上留下一个个水渍。

　　孟鹤堂也不大开大合，就慢慢的顶着，周九良刚刚差点到达高潮，这会难受的很开口求着孟鹤堂快点“快…快点儿…”

　　“宝宝，叫老公，叫老公就让你舒服”孟鹤堂笑意盈盈的谈着条件，身下却是凶猛的进进出出

　　“啊嗯…啊…好涨…啊…不……不叫…别…”周九良哪经历过这个，自然不乐意。

　　“你叫不叫啊”孟鹤堂狠狠的撞击着G点，却在肉穴收缩时撤出来

　　“嗯唔…别…这样…”周九良感觉自己即将搭到欲望浪尖，却迟迟难以高潮

　　“老…老公…我要…快点…啊”周九良再也顾不得什么了，开口求饶了。

　　“乖宝宝，老公在干嘛啊”孟鹤堂想把九良的情欲全部逼出来，还在不断突破着他的羞耻心。

　　“老…老公在…在操…操我”周九良带着哭腔的呻吟着，突然在体内肆虐着的性器进到了一个温度更高的体腔，孟鹤堂知道这是生殖腔，周九良彻底失了神，任由孟鹤堂摆布，渐渐后穴开始规律的收缩，九良的呻吟也变了调，孟鹤堂又加快抽送，最后卡在生殖腔口，龟头开始胀大进行着最后的结节标记，一股一股高热的精液打在内壁上，周九良的性器也颤颤巍巍的吐出稀薄的精液。结节持续了很久，九良的小腹也因为过多的精液有些微微凸起，像及了怀孕三月的样子。这次高潮对于周九良来说想一次小小的死亡，极致难忘。


End file.
